Une Peur du Mal
by Sylnodel-Shine
Summary: Sting et Rogue reviennent d'une mission. Mais la chaleur du désert est dangereuse pour la santé, et certains y résistent mieux que d'autres... Une histoire qui se déroule bien après les Grands Jeux Inter-Magiques. Yaoi. Personnages un peu OOC. Ou beaucoup. A vous de voir. (Première Fic)


_**Une Peur Du Mal**_

 _Un jeune homme, chasseur de Dragon de l'ombre, mage de Sabertooth. 18 ans, cheveux d'encres, yeux rubis. Sensible, silencieux, solitaire, discret, toujours à l'écoute._

 _Un jeune homme, chasseur de Dragon blanc, mage de Sabertooth. 19 ans, cheveux cendrés, yeux azurs. Arrogant, prétentieux, aimable, attentionné, caractère bien trempé, confiant, sûr de lui._

 _Partageant la même douleur. Identique bien que différente._

 _Chacun le reflet de l'autre. L'aide dont ils avaient besoin. La béquille de l'autre._

 _Rogue Cheney._

 _Sting Eucliffe._

Chaud. Trop chaud.

Il faisait _beaucoup_ trop chaud.

Rogue transpirait abondamment. Contrairement à son partenaire, qui cheminait tranquillement devant lui, suivant leurs Exeeds qui volaient (ils ne volaient quasiment jamais : mais la fatigue ainsi que la chaleur peuvent faire facilement changer d'avis même les plus têtus) devant eux. Sting supportait et adorait la chaleur, donc marcher dans le désert le plus profond, sous un soleil horriblement brulant, ne le gênait absolument pas.

Contrairement à lui.

De plus, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait fini sa maigre gourde d'eau.

Et il n'osait pas en demander à son partenaire, ne voulant pas passer pour un faible à ses yeux.

Sting détestait les faibles.

S'ils en étaient venus à traverser ce désert, c'était tout simplement parce que là où s'était déroulée la mission, s'était dans une contrée au sud de Fioré, les obligeant à marcher pendant des jours.

Pour l'allée, d'ailleurs, ça s'était vachement mieux passé. Ils avaient marché le jour dans les immenses forêts, et la nuit, avaient traversé le désert.

Et c'était fou ce qu'il faisait froid la nuit, dans un désert.

La mission avait été étonnamment facile pour le trajet effectué. Enfin facile… Ça dépendait du point de vue.

Après tout, il avait réussi à perdre son blond de coéquipier dans le labyrinthe que formaient les rues du village, alors qu'ils traquaient des voleurs qui s'enfuyaient comme des souris…

Enfin, ça ne les avait pas empêchés de réussir leur mission s'en trop de difficultés, et de rafler les gains promis. Et après ça, il avait fallu pour eux repartir.

Sauf qu'ils étaient partis la journée, en toute logique.

Sauf que le profond désert de Stor se trouvait juste à la lisière de cette contrée.

Ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il était littéralement en train de fondre sur place, sous les rayons d'un soleil beaucoup trop brûlant à son gout.

Rogue secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer sur leur progression et arrêta tout aussi vite lorsque tout se mit à tourner autour de lui.

 _Oh, oh. Pas bon._

Il hoqueta, et soudain, sans prévenir, ses jambes le lâchèrent subitement. Rogue s'écroula dans le sable, mort de fatigue.

 _Impossible. Peut plus. Fatigué._

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Sting s'agenouillé à ses côtés et posé une main sur son dos alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes.

Hors de question de se montrer faible ! Il était un mage de Sabertooth quand même ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait de sa fierté, hein ?!

Grimaçante, il se releva sans aucune aide, ignorant superbement Sting, Lector et Frosh, qui s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui. Ces derniers se redressèrent, et reprirent leur marche comme si de rien n'était.

Ils savaient parfaitement que Rogue ne se plaignait jamais.

Mais celui-ci, perdu dans ses pensées, et ses jurons mentalement adressés envers une certaine boule de feu, ne se rendit pas compte du regard que lui jetait de temps en temps son partenaire, inquiet pour lui.

Pas plus qu'il ne se rendit compte que son allure diminuait, son corps ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

Par contre, il se rendit vite bien compte que tout commençait à devenir flou autour de lui : il ne distinguait plus les formes et les contours.

Pour autant qu'il y ait quelque chose à distinguer dans ce maudit désert…

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, à ne rien voir ou presque, Rogue trébucha. Mais sans aucun appui et sans aucune force suffisante, il bascula en avant.

Sting l'attrapa par la taille dès qu'il vit que le jeune brun commençait à tomber. Il attrapa le bras de son partenaire et le soutient, ne pouvant apparemment plus marcher tout seul. Mais malheureusement, l'état du jeune homme était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait : Rogue se laissa glisser au sol contre lui, à moitié inconscient dans ses bras.

Le jeune homme jura dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait pendant qu'il étendait son ami mal en point devant lui, tout en lui soutenant la tête. Il avait les yeux à moitié clos, mais ils n'accrochaient rien. Sa respiration était lente et irrégulière. Fronçant les sourcils, Sting posa sa main sur la joue de son partenaire, puis sur son front. Il hoqueta.

Il était brulant.

Il le savait, Rogue, contrairement aux autres chasseurs de Dragons, avait une température corporelle bien inférieur à la leur. 35°C, grand maximum. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait très souvent froid, et qu'il supportait mal la chaleur, étant trop peu habitué à ça. Sa peau était donc d'une fraicheur à glacer le sang.

Et là, sa température devait bien frôler les 40°C.

 _Pas bon. Pas bon du tout même._

Sting, maintenant complètement terrifié de l'état du jeune chasseure de Dragons, attrapa les deux chats –Lector et Frosh- et les posa sur ses épaules. Il passa ensuite son bras sous les jambes de son pauvre compagnon, et le souleva dans ses bras puissants, à la manière d'une mariée -heureusement pour lui, Rogue ne saurait probablement jamais qu'il l'avait porté d'une telle manière, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau-. Sting se dirigea à grandes enjambées rapidement vers la forêt qu'il distinguait d'ici, à au moins deux bons kilomètres.

Il espérait ainsi essayer de faire baisser sa température avec la rivière qui coupait de part en part l'immense forêt, et surtout, lui permettre de l'abriter de ses rayons néfastes pour lui.

Et surtout, Sting espérait l'atteindre avant que son partenaire ne lui claque dans les bras…

Rogue reprit à peu près ses esprits lorsqu'il sentit un truc froid se poser sur son visage, puis sur son front. Il soupira intérieurement.

 _Fraîcheur bienvenue !_

Il rouvrit doucement les yeux, ne voulant pas risquer d'être aveuglé. Rogue regarda autour de lui, essayant de se repérer. Il était à l'ombre, sous un énorme chêne touffu, qui filtrait les rayons du soleil, à côté d'une rivière qui coulait un peu plus loin, rafraichissant l'atmosphère.

Il voulut se redresser mais son corps refusa de lui obéir. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il comprit qu'il avait trop tiré sur la corde.

Et puis, où était Sting ? Et Lector et Frosh ?

Alerté, cette fois-ci, son corps voulu bien se redresser. Rogue regarda autour de lui, paniqué. Il était seul !

Non. Ils ne l'auraient quand même pas abandonné. Non ? Et puis Frosh ne l'aurait jamais laissé tomber.

Mais, alors, où étaient-ils ?

Il baissa les yeux, essayant vainement de ne pas fondre en larmes. Sting… il le considérait comme un frère, comme son confident. C'était le seul pilier qu'il possédait. La seule personne avec qui il se sentait en sécurité, la seule personne qui l'avait rassuré quand ils étaient petits, après qu'ils se soient rencontrés, à l'âge de 11 ans.

Quand ils avaient « reçu » leur lacrima. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires sujets d'expériences pour l'amplification de magie. C'était lui qui lui donné le courage de s'enfuir. S'il n'était pas entré dans sa vie, alors qu'il était allongé sur cette table d'opération, tout comme lui, il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Disséqué vivant.

Génial.

Rogue huma l'air, essayant de retrouver l'odeur de son ami. Mais rien. Il tourna sur lui-même, affolé.

C'était lui qui le rassurait la nuit, alors qu'ils marchaient sans autre but que de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et le centre, après qu'il ait fait –encore- un cauchemar. Lui, il n'avait aucun moyen de se rassurer. Pas d'attache, pas de petite lumière. Rien.

Et puis, Sting avait, petit à petit, prit une place plus importante dans sa vie. Au point que, s'il partait, il ne pourrait pas continuer.

C'était sa lanterne, son guide, celui qui marchait devant lui, lui ouvrant le chemin. S'il n'était plus là, il ne pourrait que sombrer…

Les ténèbres ne peuvent exister sans lumières.

\- Sting… Où est-ce que tu es ? Sting !

Incapable de faire un pas, il se rassit. Rogue constata par la même occasion qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit. Il laissa ses larmes glisser sur ses joues pâles. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et resta ainsi, de longues minutes, attendant que quelqu'un vienne lui dire qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Sanglotant silencieusement, il perçut soudainement un craquement sec sur sa droite, comme si quelqu'un s'approchait à pas de loup. Il releva la tête, et avant qu'il n'ait pu se tourner, deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses yeux, le faisant sursauter violement.

Mais l'odeur familière qu'il perçut aussitôt le rassura.

-Ben alors ? Je m'éloigne deux minutes avec Lector et Frosh, et voilà dans quel état je te retrouve !

Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, montrant pour une fois ces sentiments, et essuya ses larmes en se reformant un visage impassible.

-T'étais où ?

-J'avais senti une odeur, disons… inconnue, et j'ai voulu voir à qui elle appartenait, pour pas qu'on nous sautes dessus à un moment pas… _propice_ pour le combat. Et je suis revenu sans l'avoir trouvé parce que j'ai sentie une autre odeur. Salée.

Rogue comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait.

-Pourquoi tu pleurais, Rogue ?

Son coéquipier, qui priait silencieusement pour qu'il se trompe, ne perçut pas la note d'inquiétude pointer le bout de son museau dans le ton de Sting. Rogue baissa la tête, détournant son regard.

-Pour rien. Je… je repensais à Skydrum.

-Pas à moi, Rogue. Tu sais que tu es un très mauvais menteur ? Alors réponds moi.

-Je, euh… J'avais peur que tu sois parti… sans moi.

Sting écarquilla les yeux à la réponse de son partenaire.

\- Parti… sans toi ? Rogue, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, tu le sais bien !

\- Je sais… je, j'ai… pardon, murmura-t-il.

Il le regarda. Combien de temps ça fait qu'il ne l'avait pas vu montrer ses émotions ? Il sourit tendrement. Son comportement lui rappelait le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu, et qu'il avait aidé pendant des années, et qu'il aidait encore aujourd'hui. Le jeune garçon, qui ne connaissait ni l'amitié, ni l'entraide. Qui n'avait vécu quand plein milieu de haine, de colère, de vengeance, de douleur, de tristesse, de solitude, de cris, mais aussi de silence. Qui aurait dû devenir un être dépourvu de sentiments… Mais qui avait résisté, qui avait décidé de lui faire confiance, à lui. Lui, qui lui avait tendu la main, sans rien attendre en retour. Lui, enfin, qui le considérait comme sa raison de vivre.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose que Rogue ne savait pas. Ou ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ou y croire… Bref. C'était qu'il l'aidait autant que lui l'aidait. En tout point. Quand la pression à Sabertooth devenait trop forte, et que Sting était à deux doigts de craqué, quand ils étaient encore sous le règne de Gemma, c'était lui qui le soutenait. Lui qui l'écoutait sans jamais l'interrompre. Qui ne lui reprochait rien. Qui ne le jugerait jamais. Qui ne le trahirait jamais.

Il l'attrapa et le serra de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son ami. Au bout d'un long moment, Sting releva la tête de son camarade, et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux rubis, qui trahissaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour lui, toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, la douleur qu'il ressentait. L'amour, aussi. Il se rapprocha. Rogue ferma les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

\- Je serais incapable de t'abandonner, Rogue.

\- Je sais…

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, ne t'inquiète pas…

 **Fin**


End file.
